Before Hogwarts
by Someonesbaby987
Summary: Harry and Draco meet way before the time in Diagon Alley. They meet in the park. Will they find out each others best kept secrets? Will Harry be able to open up after years of abuse? Rating has gone up from "K " To "T"
1. Chapter 1

_**I Own absolutely nothing! This is just an idea that popped into my head. I'm not sure if I should continue.**_

"Boy!" My aunt shouted. Her and Uncle Vernon like to yell at me a lot.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" I ask. I'm not allowed to call her mum because freak's don't have mums.

"I'm having bridge club here today. So you are not allowed to be here from now until after supper. Got it? Good. Now scram, you filthy freak!" Every Thursday Aunt Petunia goes too "bridge club". I don't think they actually play bridge, because when ever she comes home from her friends house after playing bridge she acts funny. Like she's dizzy and clumsy and when she talks it usually takes her a long time to get a sentence out. Like a really long time.

"Yes aunt Petunia." I say as I head for the door. My cousin Dudley goes to a babysitter when aunt petunia goes to bridge. They don't think I'm important enough to go to a babysitter to. I'm just told to leave, and when I leave I go to the park. I like to swing on the swings, and pretend I can fly. I'm not allowed to pretend at home, because freaks aren't allowed to.

The park is only three streets over from where I live. Miss Figg use to take me all the time, but then she got into a car accident and died just like my parents. Uncle Vernon said it was because she couldn't stand the thoughts of having to look after me, because I'm ugly. I know I'm ugly. Nobody else is short like me, and has to get a haircut every week because their hair is so ugly and black. Nobody else has a scar on their face, or bright green eyes. Everyone else is beautiful, so I must be ugly.

I arrive at the park in a matter of minutes. I immediately look at the swings, but other, more important, kids are using them. I turn around and go sit under the willow tree that is on the east side of the park. I watch the other children play and laugh. I watch a brown haired girl play in the sand, and a blue-eyed boy play with a motorized truck. A pair of red headed twins play on the teeter-toter.

A blonde haired boy catches my attention. Not because he is playing with anything special, but because he is walking in my direction. When Dudley or his friends come near me they want to hunt me down and hurt me. Is that what this blonde haired boy wants to do? Does he want to hurt me?

I watch him approach silently. He looks at me with determined eyes.

"Hello, my name's Draco. My mummy told me I had to make some friends, and I thought you looked nice so I decided to come say hi to you." Uncle Vernon said that I look like a freak. No one wants to be friends with a freak. Plus Uncle Vernon said freaks are not allowed to have friends.

"Sorry but I'm a freak, and freaks aren't allowed to have friends." I say back to Draco.

"You don't look like a freak to me. So if you don't look like one, then you must not be one. What's your name any way?" Draco looks at me expectantly.

"I am a freak, and I'm not allowed to have friends. So you might as well not even bother." I want a friend. I really do, but I'll get into trouble if my family finds out.

"You don't look like a freak. I know what a freak is. I have one of them working in my kitchen at home. How about I sit next to you and we talk. If you sound like the freak I have at my house then you're a freak, but if you don't then you are not a freak. Deal?" Draco asked sticking out his hand.

"Deal." I say taking his hand. Draco sits down next to me.

"What's your name?"

"I don't think I have one. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia call me boy, and sometimes freak."

"That's sad," Draco frowns, and then he smiles. "How about I name you?" Draco is nice. He wants to be my friend and give me a name to!

"Alright." Draco looks up at the sky looking deep in thought. He looks back at me, then back to the sky.

"How about Mist? No. Um, Shadow. No again. Oh! I know! Your name can be Raven, because your hair is the same shade as a raven's feathers." He looks up with hope in his eyes. I smile at him.

"I like it."

"Cool! What's your favorite thing to do?" I look towards the swings.

"Swing." I say. "What about you? What do you like to do?"

"I love playing hide and go seek. How old are you?"

"I think I'm five."

"Me to! Do you-" Draco didn't get to finish his sentence because a tall black haired woman was walking towards us saying draco's name. "I'm sorry, I have to go. That's my mum. When are you coming back here?"

"Next Thursday." I tell him.

"Okay. I will see you then." He gets up and walks towards his mum.

_**Narcissa's POV**_

"Darling?" I call to my wonderful husband.

"Yes, sweetie?" He replys in a monotone.

"I am going to take Draco to the park today. You know the one I was telling you about? It will be good for him. His only real friends are Pansy and Blaise, but he never gets to see them. What with them living in different countries."

"Okay." Somehow I think he doesn't even know what I said.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner. Draco!" I walk towards my baby's room.

"Yes mummy?"

"We are going to the park today. Go get your shoes on." I tell him. He scurries off, and is back within five minutes with his shoes on the wrong feet. I sigh, and kneel down to fix his shoes.

Draco takes my hand as we leave the house. We walk towards the end of the wards, and I apparate a few streets away from the park. When we reach our destination I kneel down to my dragon's level. I look him in the eyes.

"Baby can you please try to make a new friend?" I look at him seriously. He nods his head and lets go of my hand. He marches for the slide.

I sigh and go sit on the park bench. I take out a book from the purse that I brought with me. I lose myself In the book until it's finished. As I look up I notice the sky is starting to go pink. I search the park for my drake and notice he is talking to a black haired boy. I stand and stretch to make my way over there.

"Draco. Lets go. It's almost dinner time."

Draco rushes toward me after saying a quick good bye to his new little friend.

"Mummy, can we come back next Thursday?" Aw how cute he wants to see his friend again.

"Sure baby. What's the boy's name you were talking to?"

"Raven." That's a peculiar name. Must be a muggle, I think as we come to the street I apparated on.

"And how old was he?" I take Drake's hand and we apparate home.

"He is five. Just like me."

"Well maybe next time I can meet his parents-" Draco interrupts me before I can finish my sentence.

"I don't think he lives with his parents. I think he lives with his aunt and uncle."

"Draco it's rude to interrupt people. Well any way I will try to meet with his aunt and uncle and try to arrange a play date for you boys. Wouldn't that be nice dragon?"

"Yes mummy."

I open the door to our mansion, and come face to face with Lucius looking very worried. I look at the time and notice, It's way past dinner time. Opps.

_**I don't know If I should continue this or not. Reviewing might just help me to decide. *Hint hint wink wink***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I still own nothing!**_

_**I want to thank Surely Blue for helping me with spelling issues in chapter one!**_

**Nobody's POV**

Draco Malfoy was being served breakfast by his house elf, Freak. Draco couldn't understand why Raven would compare himself to an ugly creature such as a house elf. He decided he was going to ask his mother if there was a reason that Harry would do such a thing.

"Mum, yesterday, at the park Raven called himself Freak. Do you know why he would do that? He doesn't look a thing like Freak." Narcissa could practically feel her eyes pop out of her head.

"He called himself what?" She sputtered.

"Freak. Why do your eyes look like that? Why did he call himself our house elf?" Draco questioned his mother.

Narcissa didn't answer him. The gears in her brain were working quickly. It was assumed that the boy was muggleborn so he couldn't possibly know about house elves. Maybe his relatives-.

"Mummy? Why won't you answer me?" Draco's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It was probably nothing Dragon." Narcissa tells him.

"Okay, what time are we going to the park on Thursday?"

"Right before lunch. I'm going to have Freak pack us a picnic."

"Can Raven have lunch with us?"

"If he wants to he can."

"Okay, Mummy." Draco looked up at his mother with a smile on his face, but it quickly became a frown as he noticed a bruise on her left cheek just under her eye. "Mummy, what happened to your face?"

"It was nothing Drake. Don't worry about it." Narcissa said, not wanting to break the little boys heart by telling him his father had slapped her the night before. He had said he was sorry, but Narcissa had become weary of the apologies. The first time he had hit her he said he was sorry, he didn't mean to and it would never happen again, she had forgiven him. The second time it happened she had forgiven him again. Everyone deserves second chances, right? The third time he had struck her she said she had forgiven him, but in her heart and mind she had not.

Draco frowned but nodded anyway. His mummy had told him not to worry about it, so he wouldn't.

The days past bye uneventfully, and it soon became Thursday again. Narcissa had the house elf prepare a picnic for three. In case Raven wanted anything.

"Come on Mum! It's time to go to the park!" Draco shouted up the stairs to his mother. Who was currently applying a make-up charm to her face.

"Draco inside voice!" She scolded his as she walked down the stairs.

"Sorry Mum but it's time to go."

"Alright Dear." She smiled down at her son. She took his hand and just like the Thursday before, they walked to the end of the wards and apparated. They walked the few streets to the park. When they arrived Draco's eyes immediately searched for Raven, and found him in the same spot as last time. Under the willow tree.

Draco took off towards him. Running as fast as he could to get to his new friend.

Raven looked up as he heard approaching feet. He broke into a smile as he recognized the blonde coming towards him.

"Hello Raven. How have you been?" Draco asked sitting down next to his friend.

"Fine. How are you?"

"I am fine, though I think someone hurt my Mum."

"Why do you think someone hurt your mum?" Raven asked.

"Because the day after we met each other she had a bruise on her face. Kind of like the one on your arm, but smaller." It took a moment for Draco to realize what he just observed. "Did someone hurt you to?"

Harry grimaced. Of course someone would notice the bruise, but it was always an adult who noticed. They would ask about the bruise he got on his face or his arm, or neck. They asked but he never replied so they couldn't help them. Uncle Vernon told him if he told an adult they wouldn't care so he mustn't bother them by being a nuisance. But Draco wasn't an adult, so it would be okay to tell him right?

"My Uncle did that. I didn't get my chores done fast enough yesterday." Raven was surprised when Draco gave him a gentle hug. He was surprised even more when Draco kissed the damaged area. It made Raven tear up. No one had ever kissed his boo-boo.

When Draco looked back up he had a slight smile on his face but it was quickly replaced by a worried expression, as he noticed Raven had tear-filled eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Questions poured out of Draco's mouth like a waterfall. Raven chuckled and smiled a sad smile.

"No, it's just no one has ever kissed one of my boo-boo's before."

"Well I'll kiss every single one of yours lots of times to make up for everyone else!" Draco said determinedly. "Anyway, Mum brought a picnic. Would you like to join us?" Raven was just about to decline. "Please? Pretty please? Please say you'll join us!" Harry just couldn't refuse pleading so he nodded his head in the affirmative.

Draco bounced to his feet and held out his hand for Raven to take. Raven took it gratefully and allowed himself to be helped up.

The boys made their way over to Draco's mother. Who had laid out a blanket and was reading a book. She looked up as Draco stood over her. Blocking the sun from his mother. Narcissa looked at her son and his new friend. She smiled warmly at both.

"You must be Raven. Draco's new friend. I'm his mother Narcissa Malfoy. Are you boys ready for lunch?" They both nodded. Narcissa reached into the basket and pulled out three roast beef sandwiches and two juice boxes for the boys. Raven's eyes went wide at the sight of the food. He had been expecting to see a slice of breed and some old cheese. That's what his relatives feed him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten.

Unfortunately for Raven, Narcissa had noticed the way his eyes had gotten all big. She frowned and she handed the boys each a sandwich and a juice, while keeping one for herself. She examined Raven with her eyes. She didn't like how he looked all skin and bones.

"Raven, when was the last time you've eaten? You look like a bag of skeletons!"

"Um," Raven was caught off guard by the question. No adult had ever had that worried tone in their voice when speaking with him. "I think it was Monday, around dinner time. Was the last time I've eaten, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa. Why haven't you eaten for three days? Did you decide to skip meals?"

"Actually Aunt Petunia decided I wasn't a good boy, and told Uncle Vernon so he withheld all my meals." Narcissa was horrified. The little boy had said it with such a matter-of-fact tone it disgusted her.

"That isn't right. Tell me where you live so I can report it to the police, and what are your relatives last names? This is vital information. Could you please tell me Raven?"

"I live on four-" But Harry never got to finish, because his cousin had probably wanted to go to the park, so his father had taken him. Raven never got to finish that sentence, because he was looking over at a purple-faced Vernon Dursley.

_**Because of your very nice reviews I have decided to add another chapter. To give you readers a taste of what the story will be about, but I think I need a little more reviews to see if I really do want to continue.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another chapter for you people who deserve it! Again I own nothing at all. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

Nobody's POV

Raven was frozen by fear. Uncle Vernon was charging closer, like the elephant that he is.

"BOY! How dare you mooch off of these nice people!" Narcissa startled stood up and turned around. Her wand hand itching to grab her wand and hex this overly loud muggle.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I know you. I'm Narcissa, Draco's mother." Narcissa said, a painful looking smile spread out on her face. She held out her hand for a "pleasant" hand shake.

Vernon ignored her in favor of his nephew.

"You brat! Taking food from other people when you get plenty under my roof! March straight home, and go right to your room. I'll deal with you when I get home!" Vernon paused and turned to Narcissa

"I am very sorry, if the brat said things to you, or if he took somethings from you. I'll just be on my way now." Vernon Dursley turned to walk away.

"Excuse me!" Draco shouted. "What makes you think you can just yell at him like that! It's not right!"

Vernon stopped dead in his tracks. Then spun sharply to meet the boys eyes. He glared so fiercely you'd be surprised Draco didn't cower with fear. He stepped towards the boy, but Narcissa got in the way. She gave him a glare that would scare even Voldemort.

"Do not. . Son!" Narcissa took a deep breath. "He is right. That is no way to talk to a child, and for your information he wasn't mooching off of us. He is Draco's friend and was treated with kindness and respect. Which he certainly doesn't get from you. I see anymore bruises on that boy, and your going to wish you have never been born." Looking down at her son, she motioned for him to follow her. Not looking back at the disgusting pig.

"You ever treat someone else like that man treats Raven and I'll kill you myself!" She took Draco's hand and apparated home. What she didn't expect was for Lucius to be standing on the porch waiting for her. "Draco your to go straight to your room. Call one of the house elves to entertain you."

"Yes Mum." Draco ran up the porch steps. As he past his father, he gave him a brilliant smile and said "Hello Daddy. Bye Daddy." Lucius pretended he didn't hear him and kept his attention on Narcissa. He sneered and pointed to inside the house. She quietly went past him and made her way towards their room. She could tell that he was only a step behind her.

"Narcissa!" He growled as they stepped into the room. "You didn't tell me where you were going, or that you were taking OUR son!" She stayed quiet, not daring to move. This seemed to make Lucius even more angry, because he kicked her in the back of the knee. Narcissa's leg gave out and she went fell to the floor.

Instinctively she curled up in a ball and hoped the pain would end soon, and that she would pass out. She felt another blow to her back, and to her ribs and head. They just kept coming and coming! Right before she was lost to the darkness she heard Lucius say "You are never taking Draco any where ever again."

With "Raven" Still Nobody's POV

Raven ran as fast as he could to his "home". He quietly opened and closed the door, and made a beeline towards his cupboard. Inside he felt safer. More secure hidden within the darkness. Over in the corner he could see the outline of a spider spinning it's web.

Raven curled his body in on itself. Thinking how wonderful it was to have a friend. He knew of course that Uncle Vernon would tell Draco and Draco's mummy how freakish he was. The he wouldn't have a friend anymore. He also knew that once uncle Vernon came home he would get the belt. Maybe Uncle Vernon would do him a favor and take away his life.

Uncle Vernon wasn't that kind to him though, because freaks don't deserve kindness.

Raven heard the door to the house open and close. He hoped with all his might that it was just Aunt Petunia. She never hit him with her hands, just with her words. He hoped that it would be nice light footsteps of his aunt and not the thundering ones of his Uncle. Luck was not on his side. The footsteps coming down the hall were loud, and vibrated through out the house. They were the footsteps of his uncle coming towards his "room".

Coming to beat him senseless.

With Draco Still Nobody's POV

"Dobby! Come play with me. I need someone to play with."

"Yes young master, Dobby, would loves to be playings with yous."

"Before we play, can I ask you a question?" Draco looked thoughtfully at Dobby.

"Whys of course, young masters can asks Dobby, anything young masters wants!"

"Why does Mummy always seem scared around Daddy? Is he a bad person?" Dobby was caught off guard by the question. He was told by his Mistress he was not to tell young master anything about what goes on between her and her husband.

"I is sorry young master, but mistress be telling me not to tell young master of her relationship between her and big master."

"Why not? Is he a bad person?"

"Big master not bad, just misunderstood. Come now little master we play that new board game big master get yous."

"Alright. But don't think I have let this go." He warned the elf. He would get his answers one way or another. If not today, and if not tomorrow, then he would try to get them the day after that. His thoughts turned to Raven and what it must be like at his house.

"Dobby, can I ask you another question totally off the topic of Mummy and Daddy?"

"Yes little master."

"Why do some people have bruises on their bodies and look really scared and are really quiet?"

"I don'ts know master Draco. Are's you worried about someone?"

"Yes. I made a new friend last week and he had a bruise on his arm, and his uncle -at least I think it was his uncle- came and ruined are picnic. He looked so scared Dobby!" Dobby felt bad for young master.

"What is young master's friend's name? Dobby find him and look after him!"

"He didn't have one, so I named him Raven! If you find him do look after him. Please?"

"Dobby be doing his best, young master!" With that said Dobby got out Draco's new board game. They played until Draco was hungry and had to eat his dinner and be put to bed.

_**Yay another chapter! Sorry it was shorter then the others! If you want another chapter please review. I don't know if you want another chapter unless you do review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You all disappoint me. Barely any Reviews! That makes me really sad :(**_

_**As you know I own nothing... BTW this chapter is short because I barely got reviews.**_

**Harry/Raven's POV**

It hurts to breathe. It hurts to move. I knew Uncle Vernon wouldn't be nice and put me out of my misery. Maybe the beatings will stop when I start kindergarten. Maybe Aunt Petunia will tell him not to beat me because it will raise suspicion. What ever that means. All though Draco's mommy wanted to know where I got my bruises from, and I almost told her. She's an adult, and you can't trust them. You never know what they're going to do to you.

Draco though is very nice. He didn't tell his mommy anything, or else she wouldn't have had to ask.

I can hear Dudley running down the stairs and aunt Petunia moving I the kitchen. I don't dare to move from where I have woken up. I wonder how long I have been asleep?

**Draco's POV**

"Good morning Daddy." I say as I walk into the dinning room. I look around for a moment. "Where is Mummy?"

Daddy made an angry face. "Your mother will not be joining us this morning, or tomorrow morning." But Mummy always eats breakfast with me!

"Why?"

"She went on a shopping spree in London." Whenever Mummy goes shopping she takes me with her. Something strange is going on here.

"Why?" maybe if I keep asking why he will crack!

"She couldn't deal with you any longer. She had to get away from you. She said she might or might not be back." But Mummy said she would never leave me. He's- he HAS to be lying! She couldn't leave me she said so!

"Your lying! She said she would always find a way to come back to me if she was ever lost!"

"She's lying to you. You brat. It's a good thing I stepped in when I did. I see you need my guidance now and not your mothers. She has done her job, now it's time to do mine." Daddy stopped talking for a moment before he continued. "Go to my study and wait for me there. Don't touch anything."

"But I haven't had breakfast yet."

"GO!" Daddy's voice is really loud. He sounds really angry. Mummy never gets angry at me, she says she gets frustrated.

"NO! I want breakfast!" Daddy came towards me with a mean look in his eyes.

"You will do as your told Draco." Then he smacked me. Right across the face. It hurt so much that I fell over. Mummy never hit me, so why did Daddy? Does Daddy also hit Mummy? "Go to my study Draco!" Not wanting to be hit again I ran as fast as I could to Daddy's study.

**Lucius' POV**

Ignorant brat. Thinks he can get away with back talking me. Well I'll show him! I'll take my belt to his sorry arse. He wont be back talking then. There's nothing he can do about it. His mother is completely under my control and his friends live in different countries.

**Narrator POV**

Little did Lucius Malfoy know was that in a town not to far from where he lived Harry Potter was hoping for his friend's safety. He would say and do anything that would insure it. Even If he was only five years old.

_**You don't review you get an author's note that's longer then the chapter. We all know how much that sucks.**_  
_**Little bit of reviews= Little Chapter**_  
_**Lots of reviews= REALLY BIG chapter.**_

_**Your choice.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter for the people who reviewed! I own Nothing... I know it's very sad.

**Narcissa POV**

It's been two days. The beating wasn't as bad as it could have been, but Lucius locked me in the dungeon. I don't know how my baby is doing. I don't know if he's been treated alright or if he's being hurt like I am. I hope not. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was being hurt. As soon as I am let out of here I am going to pack my things and leave, and I will be taking my dragon with me.

I will press charges against him and he will go to Azkaban, the wizard's prison. This can't go on much longer. My baby is in danger and there is nothing I can do about it. Well not from the dungeons. I also might want to retrieve my wand. If only I knew where Lucius put it.

**Draco's POV**

I wish my Mummy were here. She would make father stop hurting me. He doesn't like to be called daddy and insisted that I am to call him father. He also said I should call Mummy, Mother. I don't think I can do that. She has always been Mummy, and I can't go changing her name now. That would be weird.

Father says he is going to be taking over parenting from now on, and that I am not allowed to talk to Mummy anymore, or else I'll be punished. I don't want to be punished, because that hurts a lot. I also want to keep talking to Mummy, because I love her. Father says there is no such thing as love. He has probably never felt it. He is a very mean person.

He calls me names too. Mummy only called me nice names like dragon or Drake. She never called me things like father does. I don't know what they mean, but they sound awful. Father also said Mummy would be home tommorrow. Just in time to take me to the park on Thursday. I know daddy- I mean Father said I was never ever allowed to go anywhere with Mummy. I know she will find a way, because she loves me.

I should go to bed now. Father doesn't like it when I'm not in bed by bedtime. After bedtime if I get in trouble he uses the cane.

****Time Skip****

"Little Master, you's must awaken! Mistress be coming home today. You's must look presentable." My house elf Freak wakes me. I jump out of bed. Mummy is coming home!

I let Freak dress me, and I make my way to the dinning room. As I enter the room I immediately notice that it is empty. Mummy was suppose to come home. Why isn't she here to eat breakfast with me?

Maybe father is keeping her locked away. Just yesterday he locked me in my room, because I was being an annoying brat.

It wasn't much fun because he ordered the house elves to stay away from me, so I had no one to play with.

If I were with Raven he would play with me. He's my friend. He will always be my friend, even when we get old and wrinkly.

**Harry POV**

Aunt Petunia let me out of my 'room' this morning so I could cook them breakfast. I burnt myself on the cooking pan. I now have a blister on my palm, which Dudley popped. He thought it would be funny to see me in pain. He is going to be just like his father.

It's Tuesday, so I have been in my cupboard for almost five days. I wonder if Aunt Petunia is going to let me go to the park on Thursday. Uncle Vernon told her how I was mooching off of other people. Normal people. I tried to explain, I really really did. They weren't believing me though. They never do. I just wanted them to love me, but they keep hurting me.

Draco has never hurt me. He didn't even tell his mother about my bruises. I think.

I don't think he ever would betray me like that. He is a good friend. He will be my friend forever. I will never ever forget him, because he is my first ever friend.

****Time skip to that Thursday****

"Get out of here you disgusting freak!" Aunt Petunia once again shouted at me. It was thursday again, so it was time to go to the park. Hopefully Draco will be there. I have to tell him some good news. I started school yesterday, and I have a name! My name is Harry Potter!

I thought I was to much of a freak to have one, but the teachers said I have always had this name. Ever since I was born. It's something that my parents left me! I finally have a piece of them. My dad's last name must have been Potter!

I walked the short time it took to get to the park. I went and sat down at the big willow tree and waited for Draco. Time started to pass and the sky grew darker. I kept waiting for Draco hoping he would come. He didn't show up this Thursday. Maybe he'll show up next week. 'Hopefully' I thought as I started the journey home.

**Narcissa POV after she is released from the dungeons**

I walked out of the bathroom feeling more clean then I have in days, but my thoughts are on Draco. What did the monster tell him while I was locked away? How can I get him out without alerting Lucius until it was to late for him to stop us? Did Lucius hit my baby?

My thoughts were disturbing, as I tried to drift off to sleep that night. Hoping to see my little dragon the following day.

4 reviews= Short chapter  
8 reviews= Medium chapter  
10 reviews= Long chapter


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am sorry if I offended anyone with my begging for reviews. I see that it only upsets and pushes you guys away and I don't want that. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, and it will never happen again. Again I am really sorry. I also got some great advice from Surely Blue. I have been updateing to frequently. I will update sometime next week.**_

_**I still own nothing...**_

**Narcissa's POV**

I was awaken by a loud crash coming from the dinning room. I shot straight out of bed. I slipped on my slippers and rushed to the dinning room.

As I open the door I notice that not only is Lucius there, but so is Draco. What I see makes me hate my life partner more then I ever have.

He is towering over Draco and kicking him. He is screaming profanities at my little boy! This is going to end now!

I slowly walk in, I am make sure that I am careful to not draw attention to myself. I sneak behind Lucius and grab a knife of the table. I keep my foot steps light, even as I saunter forward to kill my pathetic husband. He can hurt me all he wants, but he is not going to hurt my baby!

I raise my arms, holding the knife with both hands. I quickly slash them forward in a jerky movement. I stab him right in between the shoulder blades. I remove the weapon and stab him again, and again. Over and over. I can feel his blood soaking my clothes, my skin. I can feel it getting into my hair, under my nails.

I only stop when I feel Draco's hand on my leg. I drop the knife as if it were poison coursing through my veins. I look down at Draco's terrified eyes.

"Draco? Sweetie, can you go get some shoes on? We are going to get out of here." Draco nodded and crawled off towards his room. He was to hurt to even stand. "Glidder!"

"Yes-" I cut him off with my sharp demand.

"Go help Draco find his shoes, then bring him right back in here." The elf looked like he was about to say something. "NOW!"

"Freak!" The little elf pops into view.

"Yes Mistress. What can I do for's my Mistress?"

"I need you to Pack some clothes for Draco and myself. I need some money that's in the vault in Lucius' study, and I require my wand."

"Yes Mistress. I have everything done within ten minutes, Mistress."

"Good. Get on it. Twinkie!" As one house elf pops out of view a new one takes it's place.

"Yes Mistress? What can Twinkie be doing for you's today?"

"I need you to dispose of this vile creature." I say gesturing my arm towards the body. "Where absolutely no living being can find it."

The elf nodded, walked toward the body, took a hold of him, and they were gone.

**Draco's POV**

Mummy wasn't in the dining room, but father was. He started saying mean things again, then he hit me so hard I fell to the floor. Then he started to kick me really hard in my tummy, and chest. Even kicked my legs, and arms. I had to curl up in a ball so he couldn't reach my head.

I just want it to end really badly. I want him to stop. I want my Mummy, but she isn't here and she's never coming back. It's going to be just me and Father. Mummy left me all alone. I have to hurt all by myself.

I can see dots dancing in my eye sight. I want to look closer at them but every time I try to focus on them they go to a different part of my eye. It's strange.

Father just kicked me super hard. I feel and hear one of my tummy bones break. I can't help screaming. Maybe if I scream loud enough he'll stop. So I scream louder, and louder, but all he does is laugh.

Then he stops laughing and coughs, making blood splatter all over me. I can feel blood dripping down my face now. Whats going on with my father? Is he injured? I hope so.

I try to stand, but I fall back to the floor. I roll over onto my stomach, and get onto my hands and knees. I start to crawl towards the door, looking back from a distance to see what is going on with Father. I see my Mummy! She has come to save me!

Mummy has come to take me from Father! She keeps hurting him in the back with a butter knife. I count how many times she plunges the knife into his skin. 1..5...20...60.. I think she has hurt him enough, that he wont be able to move when we go to make our escape. I crawl over to my Mummy and Place a hand on her leg, to let her know that I am okay.

She looks at me with tear filled eyes. She tells me to go get my shoes. I crawl out the door, I am almost to the stairs when a house elf pops in. He takes my elbow and we pop away to find my shoes. Well the house elf finds them and puts them on my feet.

He pops me back into the dinning room. Mummy rushes towards me. She lifts me up in her arms and hugs me close to her. She has a backpack on and she is no longer covered in blood. The body of Father is no longer in the room.

She carries me out of the house, and down the drive.

"Where are we going Mummy?" I ask her.

"My home." She says. "The place where I grew up." She pauses. "12 Grimmauld Place."

**Lucius' POV**

My breakfast was interrupted by the little brat. He should know by now not to enter the dinning area, unless I summon him. I have not summoned him. SO therefore he must be punished. I must punish the snot-nosed brat.

He must learn his lesson. As I advance towards him I can feel a vicious smile on my face, I can see the terror in his eyes. When I hit him I know he wants me to end it. I can see it in his eyes, but this is just the beginning. My fun with torturing Narcissa is over. She bores me. What I needed was something new.

Now I have it within my grasp, and no one can rip it away from me. I start to laugh, then I feel something dull attack me in the back. I have an insane erg to cough, but when I do I see blood. No this can't be how I die!

I don't even know what's going on! Then I hear the panting. It's Narcissa! She is stabbing me. With what? I haven't a clue, but it's so dull and it hurts a lot.

When this little fiasco of hers is over, I am going to punish her so badly! I close my eyes. Then open them again as I feel myself drift off. It doesn't work though. The pain I am feeling is making me fall asleep with my eyes open. I know now, I wont be able to wake up after this kind of sleep.

_**Hope you liked it ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Again I am really sorry about those I offended about my wanting reviews. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**_

Harry's POV

Oh no! I didn't finish my chores, and it's almost six O'clock! Uncle Vernon will be home soon!

I must have my chores finished by six or else i'll be locked outside, or in the basement, or in my cupboard, or in the shed! Well after I have been beaten. Hopefully I'll be locked outside!  
Whenever I get locked out i'm not beaten. I go to the park and sleep underneath the slide. If I get locked out I can stay at the park for a long time and maybe Draco will come and see me. Luck is never in my favor though. I get what I don't want. Like beatings and no food for days.

I scrub the floor harder, because I can hear the Uncle's car pulling into the drive way. I scrub faster, because I can hear Uncle's car door slam shut. I dry the floor quickly, because I can hear Uncle's keys jingling in front of the key lock. I stop everything because I can see Uncle Vernon, and he doesn't look pleased. He looks angry, livid, furious.

He throws his brief case across the room, his face turning a dark shade of purple. His beefy mustache twitching with rage, his hands shaking uncontrollably. He picks me up by my shoulders and slams me back down to the ground. I would feel dizzy from the motion, but my breath was knocked out of me as Uncle kicked me in the stomach. Than he abruptly stopped kicking me.

"I have had enough of you! Get in the car!" I didn't hesitate to move. I stood as quickly as I could, which was not quick enough for Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up! You scum! Your just like your father, a lazy excuse of a man, he was!" I open the car door and climb into the backseat. I buckle myself in, and huddle against the door.

Uncle started the car, I could hear the engine give a start. Then we were backing out of the driveway. As soon as we were straight on the street Uncle stepped on the gas and my head crashed into the back of the seat. Where ever Uncle was taking me he wanted to get there fast. He ran some red lights, and didn't stop at stop signs.

He kept mumbling stuff under his breath that I couldn't quite hear. I know it was about me, all bad stuff is about me.

It was a long time before the car was slowing down. It was an even longer time before it came to a complete stop.

"Get out of the car you ungrateful bastard!" I hurriedly unbuckled and opened the door. As soon as I slammed the door shut he sped off. I watched the car until it was out of sight, then I turned around to the dark, grey building behind me.

The sign In front said "St. Mary's Orphanage." I guess I have no where else and no one else to go to. I walked to the door of the orphanage. My head was held high, and my hands were balled into fists as I walked through the door.

The smell of lilacs hit me in the face, and almost made me choke. There was a lady at a desk that was in the middle of the room. She looked up from the book she was reading, and smiled kindly at me.

"Hello deary. Can I help you?" She asked in a kind manor, but you could see in her eyes that she couldn't believe she had to deal with another snot nosed child.

"My name is Raven, I am five years old. My uncle dropped me off here, and drove away without saying anything." The lady lowered her glasses and stared at me.

"Alright then. I'll have to phone the police and let them know that you have been put up for adoption. They will most likely want to question you. You can stay in room 20 for the time being. AMANDA!" A girl that looked to be around the age of sixteen, with short, chestnut brown hair, and dull, blue eyes walked in the room from a door off to the right. "Amanda this is Raven. Take him to room 20."

Amanda nodded her head and mumbled, "Yes Miss."

She turned on her heal and walked down a hallway passed many doors and up a set of stairs. She kept going until she got to room 20. Which was at the end of the hall, on the right.

"The bathroom is two doors down on the left side of the hall from here. If you have any questions, don't ask them, no one will answer. Have a nice night." With that she turned and walked in the direction they had come from.

I entered the room, and was shocked by the size of it. It was three times bigger then my cupboard at the Dursley's. It even had a bed! I got into it and laid my head on the pillow. The last thought before I fell asleep was, "Why? Why wasn't I good enough? Why can't I have friends? Why am I scum?"

**The next morning**

I woke up to the lady -who was at the desk yesterday- knocking on the door. I shot straight up and immediately reached for my glasses, which had been knocked off my face while I had been sleeping. The lady walked into the room, and she put a fresh change of clothes on the bed.

As she was walking out she said, "Put those clothes on. The police will be here in ten minutes." She didn't say anything else, not that I expected her to. She closed the door behind, and I got out of bed. I quickly pulled on the clothes, and discarded my dirty, hand-me-downs in the hamper by the door.

I sit on the bed and wait for the ten minutes to pass by. I lift up my shirt and inspect the damage done to my ribs by Uncle Vernon last night. I have a very big, purple bruise covering the left side of my rib-cage. I prod the bruise for a few moments and decide that nothing is broken. I inspect my arms and legs, but nothing else seems to be badly bruised or broken. Though I do have some hand prints on my shoulders and upper arms.

I can hear footsteps coming towards the room and immediately pull my shirt back down. I can hear voices just on the other side of the door.

"He's in there." I hear the lady say. A few seconds later I hear a knock on the door. I stand and walk towards the door, as soon as I pull it open I stand back and inspect the officers that have shown up. The first is a tall, dark tanned man. He looks to stand at about six feet. He has short curly brown hair, dark brown eyes, and really big muscles. The other is a women. She is way shorter then the man, by at least two feet. Her hair is very blonde, and it's up in a pony-tail. Her eyes are as blue as the sky. They both are wearing the same blue shirts, black pants, and a belt that hold a gun.

"Hello." I say politely.

"Hello. My name is Jillian Jackson." The lady said pointing to her self, then she gestured to the man, "This is my partner Henry Smith. What's your name?"

"I am Raven." I say. I use the name Draco gave me, because it is the only name that I have.

"Is that it? Do you have a second name?" She asks. I shake my head in the negative. "Do you know where you use to live?"

"Yes, but i can't tell you. The last time I tried to tell someone Uncle Vernon caught me and I was punished really badly." I saw Jillian look at Henry.

"What was your uncle's name Raven?" Henry asked me.

"Vernon Dursley. Why are you asking me all these questions? Your not going to take me back there, are you?" What if this was some kind of test? What if they tell Uncle I answered some questions? I would be beaten to death for sure.

"No you don't have to go back there if you don't want to. Tell me Raven, did your Uncle ever hurt you?" I felt my eyes go wide. How could she know? Nobody has ever found out that secret before.

"Sometimes, but I know I deserve it. I was a bad boy, so I had to be punished!" my hand flew to my ribs, and I could see the tears gathering in my eyes, and hoped that the officers didn't notice.

"Did your Uncle punish you before he dropped you off here?" Jillian asked softly.

"Yes." I say quietly. "You can't tell Uncle that I told you!"

"It's alright we wont. Was your Uncle married?" Henry asked.

"Yes he did. She is Aunt Petunia. She was only nice to Dudley, because he was her son. I wish I was her son, then maybe she would have loved me too." The tears in my eyes start to fall.

"It'll be alright." Henry says, but he's wrong. It's never going to be alright. I don't have a family, or any friends any more. I had only one friend any way, but I don't think he likes me. He didn't show up last Thursday. Maybe he hates me, and that's why he didn't show up.

I nod to show that I listened to him. The officers asked more questions but I ignored them. Eventually they gave up and left the room to go and talk to the lady.

I went and walked toward the only window in the room. I looked out and saw a big back-yard filled with children. maybe one of them will want to be my friend? Maybe.

I am a freak, and freaks aren't allowed to have friends. Maybe that is why Draco didn't come back.

_**Another Amazing chapter. If I do say so myself. So if all you wonderful readers could just press that button that says review, and write some words on what you thought about the chapter that would be fantastic! Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I own Nothing. Everything Belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Sorry it's so short!**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

"Achoo!" That sneeze hurt! I wish their wasn't this much dust here. Why would Mummy want to stay in a place like this is beyond me. It's dirty, and dusty, the house elf was really mean, and the stupid portrait keeps calling me "A sweet little boy". It's disturbing.

Mummy said we wouldn't be here for very long, and that we needed to stay low for awhile. She also said we would have to move a lot. I don't want to move, but as long as we are away from father I'm okay with it.

"Draco, dinner is ready." Mummy shouted from down the stairs. I stood from where I had been sitting on the floor, of someone's room. It was green and silver. Slytherin colors. I don't think I want to be in Slytherin when I go to Hogwarts. That was Father's old house, and he was really mean. Then again Mummy was in that house too, and she is really nice. But what if other people in that house are mean like Father?

I shut the door to the room and made my way towards the kitchen. In there I found the table was set, and steaming food had been placed upon it. My mother was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for me to arrive.

"Comeon Dragon. Come and eat."

"Yes Mother." I sat down at the table and started to pile food onto my plate. I could feel Mummy's eyes on me as I took the first bite. I should ask her what the words Father said to me, mean. They didn't sound nice.

"Mummy, what is a bastard?" Mummy started to choke on a bite of food that she had been trying to eat.

"W-what?"

"What is a bastard?"

"Where did you hear that word?" Mummy's eyes were getting really big, and her hands were turning into fists.

"Father called me it. What's it mean?"

"It means a child born out of wedlock. Meaning a child whose parents were not married when it was born."

"But you and Father were married when I was born, right?"

"Yes dragon we were married. He was only saying it to hurt you. Now I want you to finish your dinner so you can get ready for bed."

"Alright Mummy." I ate the rest of my dinner like a good boy and went upstairs to ready myself for bedtime.

I was just laying down in bed when Mummy came in.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"No thank you Mummy." After a few moments of silence I asked. "Can we go see if Harry's at the park tomorrow? I know tomorrow isn't Thursday, but maybe he lives close by and we can look for him. Please Mummy? I promise I behave." I really want to see Harry, he was my first ever friend that I found all by myself. My other friends Blaise and Pansy were Fathers doing. Though Blaise isn't that bad, Pansy is really annoying, and she has cooties! That's gross.

"I'm sorry Drake, but we can't go tomorrow. I have some arrangements to make. So I'm going to have to leave you with Kreacher tomorrow."

"Okay Mummy. I love you." I say. I'm never going to see Harry again.

"Love you too, baby." I closed my eyes and dreamed of talking with Harry underneath the tree in the park.

* * *

**Harry POV**

It's way better here in the orphanage then it was at the Dursley's. I get three square meals a day, a room, and a bed! That's way more then I ever got at the Dursley's. Though I still have to do chores, but not as many as Aunt Petunia gave me. I have to sweep the hallway floor. That's it. No doing dishes, or cooking or dusting. And everyone has to do a chore.

The other kids aren't at all like Dudley! They don't hit or take away my food. Some of them even talk to me! Uncle Vernon should have left me here ages ago. It would have been better for the both of us.

The lady that runs this place is Mrs. Cole. She is suppose to take care of the kids here. She has an assistant named Lora. Lora is really, really nice. Kind of like Draco's mom.

I miss Draco. I'm not never going to be able to see him again. I'll never get to go back to that park. What if he comes looking for me!

I'm broken out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door. I answer it and find Mrs. Cole on the other side.

"It's time for lunch. Get downstairs and eat before nothings left." She says.

"Yes, Ma'am." I march downstairs and take my seat at the table. Everyone has their own schedule. Wake up, wait for your turn in the bathroom, eat, do your chores, go entertain yourself, eat lunch, Play out side, eat dinner, then get ready for bed. If you go to school you go after breakfast, and get home an hour before dinner. You are to do your shores before dinner. After dinner you are expected to do homework until it's time for bed.

* * *

**3rd person**

So Harry spent the next five years following the schedule of the orphanage. Only hoping he would run into Draco, while Draco went to the park every Thursday only hoping that Harry would come and see him.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review.**


End file.
